Trey Walla
"You dare to bring light into my lair? You must die!" "The Voices tell me that you will surely enjoy your suffering." "You are the pinnacle of nothingness, a measly scrap of life." '-Trey Walla' Description Trey Walla is a anger infused overlord who seeks in inflicting pain upon others, and he finds pleasure in doing so. He is seen as the embodiment of pure evil rather than good. Instead of using an actual weapon, he relies on the power granted from the helmet he wears. The helmet is an artifact of such power imaginable that anyone who wears it will be locked in a state of aggression. His attacks rely on high damage but lacks any potential strength, it is because his voices still stop him from time to time. Backstory When Trey was born he had a mental illness, doctors were not able to treat him. He had Schizophrenia, and every day was a struggle for poor Trey since he would hear voices in his mind. His parents couldn't do much but attempt to comfort him. Trey in middle school was usually bullied by students or called by names. He would even get pummeled and laughed for being such a weakling. Trey went home soon after, tears rolling down his face. His parents weren't home yet and he was all alone, his inner voices still taunting him. Trey said to myself "Why does everyone hate me?", and decided that everyone would be happy if he wasn't around. His parents came home soon after and Trey maintained a normal expression, he didn't want them to know how he was feeling. At school, he was once again bullied by students and no one dared to step in. Back at home, the voices has taken a toll on his life, he could no longer take it any more and his medication pills had a temporary effect. The voices has controlled all of the person he was meant to be. One of the items he found, he wished he never should have taken in the first place. It was at a local thrift shop five blocks from his school, and Trey was curious what he might find. He walked into the thrift store and didn't see much, until he saw a black helmet with horns sticking out and a large red eye in the middle. For a second, the eye started moving so Trey immediately dropped the helmet. Trey asked the person on the counter about the odd looking helmet, an old man in his late 40's and he said it was some sort of Halloween mask. To Trey, the masked looked awesome but he didn't have any money. The old man in response said he could have it for free because no one wanted to buy it for fear of something ghastly. Trey thanked the old man and walked home to try on his brand new helmet, and secretly kept it away from his parents. At home Trey finally puts on the helmet, but when he does he falls into a state of collapse. A few hours later, he awakes from his slumber and sees that his room is all scattered with trash. He looks down on his body and he realizes it has darkened black. Instead of a child's voice, a deep demonic voice was put in place. However, the voices have not disappeared and they were replaced with much deeper voices which took Trey by surprise. Trey realized it was 8 pm by then and his parents would be home soon, to make dinner. He tried to take off the helmet, but it was no use as if it was glued to his head. His parents came soon after and made dinner, Trey didn't want them to see him in this horrifying helmet and asked them to leave it out his room. Trey's mother did just that and knocked on the door on Trey's room and told him his dinner is outside. She also asked if he was feeling fine or well, Trey said back "I'm Fine Mom" but not his usual normal sounding voice, it was the demonic voice. Trey's mother struck this as odd and assumed he just had a runny nose or cold. Trey took his dinner but he realized the helmet was blocking his mouth. He tried to eat the food but couldn't get past the helmet. In a fit of frustration, Trey threw his plate to the wall sending shards to the floor. His parents immediately went to his room and opened the door. There, they saw a stranger, not knowing it was their son. His mother said "What have you done to my son, you monster!", Trey said "It's me Mom!, Your Son!", but it sounded not like him. His Dad said "If you don't tell me what you did to my son or what you're doing in our house, I'm calling the cops!" Trey not knowing what to do, leaped out of his window and landed on the grassy floor, running straight to the bus stop. He was lucky as a bus showed up in mere seconds and since the bus was very packed, the bus driver didn't notice if he paid or not. When Trey could find a seat, he recollected his thoughts and assumed he was living in a dream. He believed none of this was real, he could be in a coma or can't wake up. So then he dozed off to sleep and seven hours later, he awoke to the sound of the Bus driver saying "Hey pal, this is the last bus stop of the morning, you need to get off". Trey still tired from his nap lazily walked out of the Bus. He noticed that all of was real and fell on the pavement, shocked. Trey was very far from home, but that didn't matter to him because no one would know his true identity. His helmet was still on and he desperately tried to pry it off but with no avail. In front of him lay a laboratory and it was huge, just as he was going to examine it, he was approached by two armed men and knocked unconscious. He awoke once again, but now he is in a test tube, with many scientists surrounding him. Trey was submerged in water with tubes around his helmet so he could breathe, but Trey fell trapped. He is now a test subject, he grew worried about what they will do to him. He needed to escape. He waited until night to strike. When a scientist took him for experimination, he choked the life of him. He headed straight for the exit, but was apprehended by guards. As punishment, Trey was fastened with metal braces on both legs and arms. The scientists gathered around Trey and a general came near him. He had a bushy moustache and military cap, and said "We will make you a weapon far superior than any being". Trey closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that will happen. A scientist injected a serum into him and suddenly his whole demeanor changed. Instead of regular eyes, there was now blood red eyes and the serum worsened the voices of his mind. It also gave him brute strength.Trey once had control of the actions, but now the voices are tormenting him. Trey acted very violent and started shaking uncontrollably. His voices now told him to kill, anyone in his way. Trey broke free and unleashed the full power of his helmet. Everyone around him, except the general had their bones crushed and sent into the void. He started to think about starting an empire with himself as the leader. With his powers, he freed the chains of all the other test subjects. He went into the heart of the world and turned the nurturing landscape into a barren wasteland. Even in his controlled state, he realized he killed his parents too. But he fell no emotion, because his mind turned against him, and all the other survivors were kept as prisoners in the void. Trey now rules the underworld, inflicting pain upon his people and becoming a ruthless figure. But the story doesn’t end there, his parents actually did survive, and they found out it was actually Trey in the mask. They searched through the galaxy to free their son from the curse of the mask, but they couldn't find him and they knew they were too weak for it. Then they started to unlock the secrets into defeating the mask or their son. Appearance Trey wears a black helmet with many horns and a red eye in the middle. He also wears a purple Haze suit and his skin is dark black. His eyes are a fiery dark red and his helmet blocks his mouth. The holes on his mask allows him to breathe easily and filters air. Personality Trey was once a normal cheery person but turned aggressive once the helmet took over his emotions. Now all Trey feels is anger and thirsts for vengeance everywhere he goes. Trey is also manipulative and always sees a way to control people to do his bidding. Moveset Extra Moves: Upgrades * Bigger blast radius from his moves * More HP * Lower Cooldowns Relationships He has no known relationship with anyone except that he is the son of his parents and doesn’t have any siblings. Trivia * Originally, Trey is supposed to be a hero but it was scrapped because there wasn't enough intimidation from it * His helmet actually has name called the Holmon and is a sacred item. * The theme in Trey's is not really dark but seems fitting if someone were to battle him, as he is a tough opponent. Category:Male Characters Category:Users of Haze Category:Rufu Beater